


Thunderstruck en dos chelos

by Beliath666, DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beliath666/pseuds/Beliath666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak era un niño prodigio en muchas cosas, las matemáticas y los idiomas se le daban de maravilla, pero eso era común en su familia, lo que lo hacía destacar entre los suyos, era su habilidad para tocar el chelo.<br/>Al contrario que Dean, Castiel pasaba desapercibido la mayoría de las veces y si no, era tachado como el niño raro que contesta todas las preguntas bien y no le habla a nadie. Él era el polo totalmente opuesto de Dean y bueno, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck en dos chelos

Dean Winchester era conocido por muchas cosas en la preparatoria a la que asistía, por salir con chica tras chica, por su apariencia de modelo, por su gusto musical y entre los profesores, por ser el chiquillo irreverente que se creía genial por llevarles la contraria.

El profesor Crowley nunca se decidía si detestaba a Dean o le caía bien por ser tan caótico, pero en ese momento, se decantaba por la primera opción, su joven alumno se negaba a aceptar que había otros tipos de música además de Metallica y sus demás bandas favoritas. ¡Por los infiernos! Si hasta él, que era un profesor de música, aceptaba que tenían canciones decentes, no entendía como el muchacho ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad a la música que no tenía guitarras eléctricas o una batería.

-¡Es música de ancianos!

-¡Hasta los muertos se vuelven a morir de aburrimiento!

La verdad esos comentarios le habían hecho gracia, estaba a punto de dejar pasar el tema, hasta que Dean soltó su última opinión.

-¡El chelo nunca tendrá un sonido decente!

Oh, ¡oh! Y ¡OH!

Nunca nadie se metía con su instrumento favorito y salía bien parado, ni siquiera el payaso Winchester que estaba cerca de ser su alumno preferido.

\-------------------------------------

Castiel Novak era un niño prodigio en muchas cosas, las matemáticas y los idiomas se le daban de maravilla, pero eso era común en su familia, lo que lo hacía destacar entre los suyos, era su habilidad para tocar el chelo.

Al contrario que Dean, Castiel pasaba desapercibido la mayoría de las veces y si no, era tachado como el niño raro que contesta todas las preguntas bien y no le habla a nadie. Él era el polo totalmente opuesto de Dean y bueno, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

\--------------------------------------

Dean miró al papel que estaba sosteniendo como si pudiera quemarlo y borrar lo que decía, pero no, ahí seguía, blanco, un poco arrugado y con una caligrafía enfermamente perfecta, el Rey del Infierno ya le había puesto su tortura.

**“Estimado señor Winchester, me alegra informarle que fue seleccionado como parte del  grupo de músicos que tocaran en la ceremonia de aniversario del colegio. Su compañero es el señor Castiel Novak y su instrumento será un maravilloso chelo. Después de clases diríjase al salón 666.”**

Gruño en frustración cuando tuvo que declinar la invitación de Meg y Anna, ¡le obligaban a ir a tocar música de porquería con un tipo que ni conocía! Con el ceño fruncido recorrió todo el camino hasta el dichoso salón, apenas entro, se encontró con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Crowley y unos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa que le miraban fijamente.

-¡Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo! –el profesor frotó sus manos con satisfacción. –Hagamos las presentaciones rápido, ¿sí? Tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Dean, este es Castiel Novak, todo un maestro en el arte del chelo. –el pecoso tragó saliva lentamente, ¿Cómo podía esa hermosura estar tocando esa porquería de instrumento? –Y Castiel, él es el famoso Dean Winchester, te lo encargo.

Con un guiño, Crowley desapareció, dejando a los dos chicos sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Sabes tocar? –de pronto preguntó Castiel, haciendo que Dean se estremeciera al oír la voz tan grave que tenía.

Negó con la cabeza y se ganó un suspiro exasperado del otro.

\--------------------------------------

¡Cinco horas! Habían estado practicando por ¡cinco malditas horas!

Dean apenas sentía sus dedos y sus muñecas, no entendía como Castiel podía seguir tocando, y lo peor, aún más rápido que lo que él había logrado.

Durante todo el camino a su casa, estuvo considerando seriamente tomar las órdenes de Crowley y metérselas por su trasero cubierto de tela negra, ¡que se jodiera!

Dios, casi lo decide, pero la sonrisa que puso Castiel al ver que se iba… no, nadie retaba a Dean Winchester y esperaba a que este se rindiera, le iba a enseñar al maldito con pedazos de cielo en vez de ojos que era capaz de tocar ese violín gigante.

Sam, su hermanito menor, solo puso sus ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa de Dean, seguro de que tenía otra idea idiota metida en su poco funcional cerebro.

\--------------------------------------

-¿Qué te puso de tan buen humor?

Castiel parpadeó confuso ante las palabras de su hermano Gabriel.

-No sé a qué te puedas estar refi…

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! –fue interrumpido en medio de su frase por el rubio. –Apuesto a que hoy te habló un chico lindo…

Castiel solo atino a ocultar su sonrojo estrellando la palma de su mano contra la cara del mayor y huir a la seguridad de su cuarto.

A pesar de oír las protestas mezcladas con risas de Gabriel, no pudo evitar sonreír, lo aceptaba, le había gustado Dean, tanto como verlo pelearse por intentar alcanzar su nivel y quejarse en voz baja de lo aburrido de esa pieza.

\--------------------------------------

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Dean tuvo que cancelar cada fiesta y cita que tenía, y todo por Castiel y su maldito chelo, de ninguna manera iba a admitir que disfrutaba de la compañía del pequeño nerd y su manera de tocar las piezas musicales más difíciles que había visto.

-Dean. –solo con decir su nombre, Castiel ya tenía toda su atención sobre él. –Ya he decidido que canción vamos a tocar, ¿Dean?

Pero Dean estaba muy lejos, extremadamente lejos, ¿eso era lo que le hacían unas semanas sin sexo? Habría podido jurar ver que Castiel, Cas, cómo le había empezado a llamar en su mente, se restregaba contra el chelo mientras decía su nombre.

-Dean.

Reaccionó con el toque de aquella mano sobre su rodilla y esos tremendos ojos azules más cerca del él de lo que nunca habían estado.

-Cas… -soltó el nombre del otro en un suspiro ahogado, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus acciones y trato de cubrirlas con una tos falsa. –Uh… ¡por supuesto Cas! ¡Toquemos eso!

Casi se atraganta con su saliva al pensar en el doble sentido de su última frase.

-Me alegro de que te gustara mi elección, Dean. –Castiel le sonrió antes de regresar a su lugar y pasarle un montón de hojas al chico que seguía medio muriéndose de vergüenza.

-¿Thunderstruck? ¿¡Thunderstruck de AC/DC!? –Dean miró a Castiel, al papel y a Castiel de nuevo sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

-Si Dean. –con extrema paciencia, el castaño le sonrió a su amigo. –Lamentablemente, la mayor parte del público que vamos a tener tiene gustos y pensamientos parecidos a los tuyos. –Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo último, estaba seguro de que nadie estaba pensando en secuestrar a Cas en su Impala y enseñarle unas cuantas cosas de adultos. –Así que si tocamos cualquier pieza tradicional para chelo no vamos a obtener una respuesta favorable.

-¡Eres un genio Cas! –no pudo evitar pararse para abrazar al confundido músico mientras lo giraba por todo el salón y reía a todo pulmón.

\--------------------------------------

El día del evento, Crowley se aseguró de tener un asiento en primera fila, a su lado la profesora Raphael se sentó con un sobre en sus manos, aceptó el fajo de billetes que su compañero le dio con una sonrisa y los dos se concentraron en el escenario.

\--------------------------------------

En cuanto los dos salieron al escenario cargando sus instrumentos, recibieron los típicos aplausos que son de pura cortesía. Se inclinaron elegantemente y se sentaron, acomodándose rápidamente y comenzaron a tocar.

Una melodía tranquila emergió de los chelos combinados, varios chicos hicieron gestos de hastió y un par de abuelas sonrieron.

Cuando la velocidad empezó a aumentar, todo el público se quedó confuso, la primera nota larga los desconcertó más y el primer golpe del arco contra las cuerdas los asustó. Pero habían cumplido con su objetivo, en ese momento sus compañeros ya estaban atentos y algunos hasta encantados tras reconocer la canción.

Crowley sonrió al ver como los arcos se iban gastando a una velocidad sorprendente, ahora comprendía por qué le habían pedido tantos.

Con un movimiento final los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo y el público aplaudió y los vitoreo, felices de haber escuchado algo más acorde con sus gustos.

\--------------------------------------

En la sala de profesores, Crowley, Bobby y Balthazar estaban dividiendo el dinero de las apuestas en tres montones, los tres sonrientes de haber ganado la apuesta contra todos los demás docentes.

¿Quién iba a convencer a quién? Esa fue la pregunta y solo hubo dos opiniones:

  1. Castiel convencía a Dean de que tocaran música clásica y terminaban juntos.

  2. Dean convencía a Castiel de que tocaran otro tipo de música y terminaban juntos.




Si bien no había pasado exactamente así, la opción más cercana, y por lo tanto, la ganadora había sido la segunda, porque vamos, era obvio que eran la pareja perfecta, solo habían necesitado un empujón.

\--------------------------------------

Por primera vez, Castiel tiró sin cuidado alguno a su adorado chelo por ahí, definitivamente los labios de Dean sobre los suyos eran más importantes, entre risas y más besos, se escabulleron de todos hasta que llegaron al Impala.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de intentar abrir la puerta y el cinturón de Cas al mismo tiempo, Dean Winchester se dio cuenta de que nunca lo iba a lograr si seguía así, por lo que abrió la puerta de un movimiento y hecho a su ángel en el asiento trasero de otro.

-Nunca más voy a tocar un puto chelo.

Pero, ¡oh!, claro que iba a tocar exhaustivamente al hermoso ser que tenía atrapado, hasta arrancarle sonidos más hermosos que los que cualquier instrumento pudiera producir.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora :La idea salió después de ver este vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk
> 
> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
